My little EnderPurrPony: MINE-WHAT?
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: Terrible title, I know. I don't own the Mane 6, and some other ponies, and Minecraft. When a former Enderman with no knowledge of the past helps some of the Mane 6, Herobrine is involved. AND I'm involved, and so is my friends from EquestriaCraft! They save Equestria from Herobrine, and a old friend from EqC! Enderdragon is involved, and MAYBE the Wither. And there might be some Lo
1. Chapter 1

**PurrPonies!**

* * *

_In a land called Equestria..._

_There were many types of ponies. But there were three types that ruled them all._

_Pegasi, Earth ponies, and Unicorns._

_There were many others.  
Some who were related to cats,  
Some related to Phoenixes, Dragons, or Reindeer.  
Some even related to fish._

_The Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and the Unicorns became corrupted and wanted the land for themselves._

_The three ponies took the other species of ponies and cruelly put the other ponies in what is now called, the Everfree Forest._

_Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns made another pony, two ponies, with wings and a horn, their princesses._

_The princesses ruled the night and day, while in the Everfree Forest, the clouds moved by themselves, and plants grew themselves._

_The three types of ponies prospered and thought of the other ponies as an old ponies tale._

_Nothing has been heard of these mythical ponies ever again._

* * *

**((I personally the starting line for the story thing was terrible. And I thought it up!))**

**3rd Person In Ponyville**_** ((Or pony I must say))**_

Twilight read the passage aloud. **((Basically what I typed at the beginning)) **"This isn't real. SPIIIIKE! YOU PUT A BOOK IN THE WRONG PLACE!" The purple Unicorn with a dark mane and a pink stripe yelled to Spike, a very sleepy baby purple dragon. "Really Twilight? Can't you just put the book there yourself? It's three in the morning!" Twilight stared at Spike like he said Equestria wasn't real. She sighed to herself and used her magic to put the book in the spot she thought was correct.

"Spike, you can go back to bed. I guess I need to go to bed too, but I keep having bad dreams." Twilight said. "It might help if you talk about it. What happened int he dream?" Spike asked, concerned for his sister/caretaker/mom. "Well, I was walking in Ponyvil-" Twilight got cut off by Spike. "That doesn't sound like a bad dream Twilight." Twilight slightly glared at Spike, then continued. "I was walking in ponyville when I heard a loud roar and ponies I couldn't recognize ran out of the Everfree Forest, and there was one of them that helped the strange ponies and ran back into the Everfree." Twilight shuddered. "Then I saw... Discord, with some strange animal. The animal had glowing eyes, and it was... Blocky. I couldn't tell who or what the ponies were, because they were disguised in my dream. I feel like something bad is going to happen to Equestria!"

Spike gasped then started running around the room, Twilight just staring at him, then saying, "Spike. Spike! Spike? Spike!? SPIKE! SPIKE? SPIIIKE?!"

Spike stopped running and looked at Twilight like she was a madpony. **((Or madman. But she's a pony, so madpony.)) **"I'm sure it's not going to happen. It was just a bad dream." Twilight said.

* * *

**3rd Person ((Pony)) In the Everfree Forest**

"Are you SURE Moondancer? I don't want to evacuate the whole PurrPony Clan just because you THINK something is going to attack us." A red, orange cat/pony with yellow eyes said. The silvery PurrPony with blue eyes nodded and said, "This dream was sent to me by Din. We must obey her." _**((Yes Din is in this story :D ))**__**  
**_

The red/orange PurrPony sighed and walked away, and another PurrPony, a dark teal with a black mane and bright pink eyes walked up to her. "Moondancer?" She asked. "Yes?" Moondancer replied. "I uh, had these... Dreams. There were the mythical ponies, and they were running from something. I tried to help, and I ran up to one, and it stared at me, and it had bright white eyes!" Moondancer stared at her. "Nightfur," Moondancer said to the PurrPony, "we're are going to evacuate the Clan tonight. All the other different ponies will meet up with us at the Dragon Mountain. The older dragons will take care of us. Get things you will need." The PurrPony Nightfur nodded and walked away

. The dream was still haunting her, and she got a slight headache. She walked over to the Fighter den and got some stuff. She heard a yowl and she walked out into the clearing. The leader, FireStar **((NOT FROM WARRIOR CATS SERIES!)) **was at BigRock. All the other PurrPonies were already sitting down below Bigrock. She sat down near the back, her headache getting worse.

FireStar yowled, "PurrPonies! We must evacuate the camp!" Murmurs went around, and FireStar continued, "Moondancer has been sent a message by Din. There is a great evil coming! We will evacuate to the Dragon Mountain! The dragons will help keep us safe!" Murmurs of surprise went around the camp. FireStar then directed the PurrPonies to move out, and the PurrPonies ran after him. Nightfur was left, and she decided to go to the outside of the Everfree Forest. She snuck away from noPurrPony and ran to the edge of the forest.

She trotted up to the edge and looked at the town known as Ponyville. "So they ARE real." Nightfur whispered to herself. She started to walk towards the town when she heard a loud, deafening roar. Her head spinned for a few seconds, then it turned back into a headache. _What is happening?!_ She thought to herself. She turned around and saw a faint outline of a pony running towards her. She quickly spun around and galloped towards the roar.

She quickly galloped as fast as she could, the pony was catching up to her. She ran into a clearing, and forgot the pony was chasing her. She stared at what was standing in front of her. It was a dragon. It was mostly black with grey outlines on its wings. It had bright pink eyes that was staring at Nightfur. Nightfur's head started having an unbearable headache, and a voice echoed in her head. _**"Come... Young Enderman... You do not belong here... You belong in the End... With me..."** _It said. She clutched her head with her hooves in pain and screamed. The dragon sat up and stared at her. Then it flew away. Towards a new castle that suddenly appeared before her eyes. It was dark purple and it had lava and fire all around it. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and saw a face in her head. It was a pony. It was a unicorn with torn wings, and a broken horn. The eyes what was made her head hurt uncontrollably. They were blank white.

She screamed in pain as the eyes stared into her soul. She heard some PurrPony yell in her ear, bringing her back to the real world.

* * *

_What is that? It looks like a pony... But it looks like a cat! Wait... I read about these ponies! I think they're called... PurrPonies! And if this PurrPony is real... Then the MerPonies, SeaPonies, ShellPonies, and other are REAL?! I'm dreaming. She looks like she's in pain! I need to help her! _Twilight thought.

Twilight shook the unknown dark teal PurrPony with a black mane. "Wake up! Don't go!" She yelled.

* * *

Nightfur slowly came back from the image in her head and saw a purple unicorn with a dark mane with a pink stripe through it staring at her. "W-Who are you?" Nightfur asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" Nightfur answered, "I-I'm Nightfur. A-Are you a Unicorn?" Twilight nodded. "I thought you didn't exist! Are there Earth Ponies, and Pegasi too?" Nightfur asked. Twilight slowly nodded, still intrigued by the PurrPony. Nightfur turned around and sulked. "You ponies drove us into the Everfree." Twilight stood there, gaping, until she came back into reality. "I-I-I wasn't alive then! I couldn't of helped drive you guys into the Everfree!" Twilight stuttered. Nightfur thought for a moment, then turned around. "Y-You weren't alive?" She asked. Twilight nodded. Twilight was still intrigued about the PurrPony's body. The head of a cat, and a tail like a cat. The bright pink eyes was the part that Twilight knew was unnatural for PurrPonies, even if she didn't know a lot about them.

Nightfur's head suddenly started spinning and had a terrible headache. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked, worried. "N-Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A slight headache." Nightfur answered. Twilight knew something was wrong. She used her magic to look into Nightfur's mind, and she saw a strange dace with glowing white eyes staring into her soul. Twilight screamed and stopped the magic. Nightfur was still clutching her head, tightly now, and said, "Yeah... Not okay." Twilight tried to think of something as fast as she could, but couldn't think of anything. The face was still on her mind.

Nightfur suddenly stopped clutching her head and stared into nothing. Her eyes glowed, and Twilight worriedly looked at Nightfur. Nightfur blankly stared into the forest, like she was possessed. Nightfur then woke out of the seeming trance and shook her head. Twilight walked cautiously over to Nightfur, "What happened?" She asked. "Herobrine..." Nightfur said. Twilight was confused. Who was Herobrine? Nightfur then shot her head into the air, and sniffed the air. "Run Twilight Sparkle! HE will get you! Run!" Twilight got scared and galloped off a distance, still so she could see, but was pretty far away.

Nightfur sniffed the air again. "I know you are there Herobrine... Why are you hurting these ponies?" She demanded. A blocky human appeared in front of her. He had a teal shirt and blue jeans. He had brown hair and had... Glowing... White... Eyes... Herobrine said, _**"You do not belong here. Come with me, young Enderman..."** _Nightfur refused, and Herobrine got irritated. His eyes glowed and he rushed towards Nightfur with a Diamond Sword. Nightfur, with her newfound teleporting abilities, teleported behind him. He growled and turned around to see Nightfur standing there. **_"I am you MASTER!"_ **Herobrine yelled, and rushed at her again. This time she was prepared again, and she used her teleporting ability to teleport next to Twilight. Twilight gasped, and Nightfur grabbed her and teleported to the town, Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might have a little Cupcakes stuff, but not like blood gory stuff. I'm not into that stuff. But just imagine, a possessed... Pony.**

* * *

They appeared in the now desolate town of Ponyville. Twilight said, "Where is every pony?" Nightfur just stared at the building that looked like it was made out of candy.

"It's not real candy..." Twilight said. "It's not that." Nightfur blankly said, while staring at the building. Twilight laughed and said, "There's nothing wrong. Come on, lets go visit Pinkie Pie! She's hyper, that's for sure. But I know you'll like her!" Nightfur cautiously followed Twlight into the building.

It was pitch black inside,and Nightfur quickly said, "Be careful. There is something evil in here." Twilight laughed and said that there was nothing evil here. Twilight walked forward and got grabbed into the darkness. Twilight screamed, and Nightfur quickly looked around. "Herobrine! Give her BACK!" She yelled. Nightfur the saw a pair of glowing eyes, and a pink pony walked out of the darkness. She had straight dark pink hair, and her body was pink. The thing was, the pony had glowing eyes. "Herobrine!" Nighfur yelled. THe pony said in Herobrine's voice, _**"You will never win. Only Notch can defeat me! Oh, and Notch is dead."**_

Nightfur stared at the now possessed pony, and Herobrine cackled. Nightfur cleared her head and said, "Go away from that innocent pony! I will defeat you WITHOUT Notch!" Nightfur felt a tingling sensation and her eyes lit up and she lifted into the air. Herobrine/Pinkie Pie stared at Nightfur as she let a starry pink blast come from her eyes. Herobrine screamed from inside the pony, and he went out of the pony. He glared at Nightfur and said, _**"I swear, you will all DIE!"** _He yelled the last word and poofed away.

* * *

The pink pony slowly went back into consciousness. She rubbed her head and said, "What happened?" Nightfur decided it would be best to not tell the pony about it, and said, "You got too much sugar and you passed out." She looked up at Nightfur. "Would it be too late to give you a welcome party?" She asked. Nightfur had no idea what a party was, so she shook her head. The pink pony suddenly bounced up and her mane inflated and she ran so fast she was a pink blur. She ran behind the counter and started making plans for a party. The lights went back on, and Twilight was sitting up, and rubbing her head. Nightfur walked up to Twilight. "You okay?" Nightfur asked. Twilight stared at Nightfur. Nightfur looked at herself, and noticed she had pink particles floating around her.

"What are those?" Twilight asked. "They are uh... Particles." Nightfur answered. "How did you get those? I never saw ANYpony get those!" Twilight exclaimed. "Well, um, I'm not a normal pony." Nightfur said. "I know you're not a normal pony! Your a PurrPony! PurrPonies were thoguht to be a old pony's tale! Do PurrPonies get those?" Twilight said. Twilight was about to continue when Nightfur stuck her hoof in Twilight's mouth. "I'm not a normal pony, or a normal PurrPony. You wouldn't understand." Nightfur said. She slowly took her hoof out of Twilight's mouth.

Twilight said, "I'll try to understand! I can understand a lot of things!" Nightfur sighed, and said, "I wasn't always a PurrPony, I was once an Enderman. Don't ask what an Enderman is. And Enderman is a tall black figure like Herobrine but taller. They have bright pink eyes and they can teleport. If you look into their eyes they will lose control and try to kill you." Twilight had her mouth open in an 'o' shape. Nightfur continued, "I had just figured out I was an Enderman when I saw the Enderdragon. That's why my head was hurting. My memory was coming back. Your pink pony friend was possessed by Herobrine. Thankfully I saved her before it got too bad."

Twilight ran up and hugged Nightfur. The now EnderPurrPony had never gotten a hug before. Nightfur slowly put her hooves around Twilight, like Twilight had done. Nightfur felt happy, she never felt as happy... Ever. Twilight stopped hugging her and looked into her eyes. Nightfur felt a tugging at her brain and looked away from Twilight's eyes. Twilight said, "Well, Pinkie is planning the party plans, so lets go to my house!" Nightfur nodded, and they walked onto the streets of Ponyville.

* * *

The streets were deserted, most likely because Herobrine had possessed Pinkie Pie. Nightfur listened around with her heightened hearing and heard a muffled, "Help!" She turned around and saw a tied up pony with a knife right above her heart. A tall black figure with glowing eyes was staring at the pony. Nightfur immediately narrowed her eyes. She could see the Enderman was about to kill the pony. Nightfur yelled, "Hey! Enderman! You have to go through ME first, a fellow Enderman, before you can kill that pony!" The Enderman slowly turned it's head, it's head twitching. _Not ANOTHER Herobrine possessed thing! _Nightfur thought.

Twilight turned around and saw the Enderman **((She didn't know it was an Enderman))**, Nightfur, and the pony known as Rarity. The white unicorn with a purple curled mane had her eyes wide when she saw the weird cat/pony yelling at the tall, scary black thing. Rarity tried to scream to run, but the cat/pony couldn't hear her. The cat/pony used magic without a horn to teleport! It didn't have a horn! It teleported behind the horrid thing, and bucked it. THe horrid thing screamed horribly and ran at the cat/pony. The cat/pony's eyes glowed and it looked into the beast's eyes. The beast stood there, frozen. Twilight ran up to Rarity and said, "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?!"

Rarity shook her head as Twilight undid the ropes with her magic. Rarity said, "What is that cat pony? Who is that cat pony? And what is that HORRID beast?!"

"The 'cat pony' is a PurrPony, a mix of a cat and a pony. And HER name is Nightfur, and she's not a normal PurrPony, and I think Nightfur called it an 'Enderman'."

Rarity slowly nodded, not getting all the information she wanted. **((Twilight didn't explain it enough to Rarity, so Rarity didn't get all of it. Sorry if I offended you thinking that I thought you guys couldn't understand that, I just thought that some reviewers would ask me about that))**

Nighfur yelled, "Run!" Twilight and Rarity ran from the Enderman. "Enderman! I'm your friend! Snap out of it!" She yelled. The Enderman was still standing still, but now shaking terribly. It was growling, a sound that only the bravest of things would not run from. Nightfur growled too, shaking the Enderman even more. She got up in the Enderman's face and stared into it's eyes. It shook so violently that it fainted... Dead.

Nightfur looked down at the Enderman. "I am so sorry... But I had to protect these ponies." She solemnly said.

Twilight and Rarity poked their heads from behind a corner, seeing what happened. They stared at Nightfur when she came walking towards them. "H-How?!" Twilight said. "Easy." Nightfur said, "I was an Enderman myself, and I knew their weaknesses. That one wasn't a normal Enderman, it was powered by Herobrine. Herobrine also possessed Pinkie Pie." The ponies stared at Nightfur, then the white Unicorn **((Also known as Rarity :) )) **said, "How did you teleport? You're not a Unicorn!" Nightfur replied, "Hello to you too. I was one of those 'horrid beasts' as you call them, and they can teleport."

Rarity would've screamed if Twilight had not put her hoof in Rarity's mouth to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Minecraft world we go! Tralalalalala! I don;t know what the last part was about but WHATEVER! I'm weird! I'm adding my Minecraft account into it :3 I'm gonna have to capitalize my Minecraft username even though it's not capitalized :/**

* * *

Mycatrainbow was in her bed, sleeping, hearing the zombies and other monsters outside. She shook in her bed, dreaming:

_Ponies ran everywhere, screaming. Mycatrainbow tried to figure out what they were, and how they could talk, or more or less, scream. The ponies were running into their houses, shutting the shutters and taking the welcome mats into their homes. Mycatrainbow heard a scream and a Ghast scream. She ran towards it, Diamond sword drawn._

_She saw a pony tied up with... HIM trying to kill it. HE looked at Mycatrainbow, with his unblinking white eyes, and HIS head was twitching. HE untied the pony and threw the pony at her. She ran over to the pony and looked down at it. She turned it over and saw it's eyes were... Blank... White. She screamed and glared at HIM. HE screamed and teleported away._

_The pony stirred and blinked it's white eyes. Mycatrainbow cautiously pointed her Diamond Sword at the pony. The pony screamed like a Ghast, and grabbed her face. She screamed._

Mycatrainbow woke up, sweating. She couldn't get that dream out of her mind. She got up and started crafting armor. "One stack of diamonds should be enough..." She said to herself. She placed diamonds in their respectful place and crafted her Diamond Armor set. She yawned and checked her inventory. _Good. Everything is here. _She thought. Her brain suddenly had a nagging feeling to make a portal. Not a Nether portal, but a rainbow-like portal. She got some wool from the sheep in her animal farm and got some dye from her storage chest.

Mycatrainbow walked up to the Crafting Table and got to work. She dyed the wool rainbow colors, and walked to an empty space in her home. She placed the colored wool in a Nether Portal shape, just with wool. She knew she had to use Flint And Steel, but the wool would catch on fire. But she still got the Flint And Steel and lit the portal up.

What she saw amazed her. It was rainbowy and swirled around. Mycatrainbow got her Diamond Armor, Diamond Sword, Bow and 3 stacks of arrows, some wood planks to build, some potions, and some basic tools. She slowly stepped into the portal and immediately felt dizzy. The world swirled around her and then she went through the portal.

* * *

Mycatrainbow was falling through the air, and she screamed, **"PAPER NOT WORKING!" **. She took out some random paper and tried to soften her falling speed, but she was falling too fast. She screamed again, and screamed, **"HOLY CREEPER I'M FALLING!" **She saw a pool of water nearby and turned and fell towards it.

"Angel, you need something to drink. I left all my cups at the cottage..." A butter-yellow pegasus with a pink mane quietly said to a irritated bunny. THe bunny shook its head and pointed towards the cottage. "I'm sorry Angel... How about we go for a walk? That's only if you want to..." The pegasus said. The pegasus looked up and saw a falling shape coming towards her. She squeaked and pulled Angel Bunny near her and they hid behind a tree.

Mycatrainbow silently screamed and fell into the pond. She checked her armor: It was all gone! She swam up to the surface and saw a butter-colored pegasus staring at her from behind a tree. She got out her Swiftness Potion and drank it, then ran. the pegasus quietly yelled, "Wait! I wont hurt you!"

Mycatrainbow kept running, and stopped when she thought the pegasus wasn't chasing her anymore. She finally took in her surroundings. She looked at the squ-ROUND sun?! She marveled in the round stuff around her. She thought, _Wonder if there's different gravity rules. Guess we'll have to find out! _She walked over to a tree and hit it with her Stone Axe. She hit the bottom part, and it fell over, making a loud noise. "Oops..." She said. She heard a rustling behind her, and her first thought was the butter-colored pegasus. She got her Diamond Sword out, and got ready to attack if necessary.

"Spearmint?" A young voice said. "Mini?!" Mycatrainbow said. Her friend, elizamoon99, walked out of the bushes. Mycatrainbow and Elizamoon99 usually had Mine Little Pony on, but this time, they didn't. "Spearmint!" Mini **((elizamoon88))** said, running towards Spearmint **((Spearmint is my nick for EqC, and Mini is elizamoon99's nick for EqC. By the way, we're best friends :D )) **Spearmint and Mini hugged each other, it was easier because they were humans in their pony skins. **((The way your player looks skin! Thankfully)) **Spearmint asked Mini, "How did you get here?"

"I tried to join your server but it sent me here! I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!"

"You would see me. I know for sure we would see each other again. Don't worry, we're together now."

Mini's skin was a white pegasus with a blue mane, and blue eyes. Spearmint's was a dark teal alicorn with a black mane and bright pink eyes. They kept hugging each other for a while, about 2 minutes. They then both heard another rustle in the bushes, and Spearmint got her Diamond Sword out. "Don't worry Mini, if it hurts you, it will be sorry." Spearmint said.

The butter-colored pony with the pink mane slowly stepped out of the bushes. "I wont hurt you." It quietly said. Spearmint slowly put away her sword and Mini slowly looked out from behind the pegasus. Mini's eyes widened and she ran towards the pony in a hug. The pegasus's eyes widened a lot when Mini hugged it. "Um... Hi..." It said. Mini's eyes widened even more and Mini said to Spearmint, "It can TALK! This is the best thing ever! Wait... ARE WE IN EQUESTRIA?!" THe pegasus slowly nodded, and Mini stopped hugging the pegasus. "YOU'RE FLUTTERSHY?!" Mini exclaimed. The pony slowly nodded, her hooves covering her ears. "Oops... Sorry... I'm just so exited!" Mini said.

"Y-You already know who I am?" The pony now known as Fluttershy quietly asked. Spearmint answered, "Yeah, we heard a lot about you."

"Yeah th-" Mini started, but a single look from Spearmint said, 'Don't give it away!' "Mini, can I talk to you? It'll take only a second." Spearmint asked. Mini nodded and followed Spearmint a little ways into the forest.

"Mini, I just thought of something that can make us ponies. BUT, we have to erase Fluttershy's memory of what just happened." Spearmint said. Mini sighed, but agreed. "First, get hurt or something like that." Spearmint said. Mini stared at her like she said that dirt was as strong as Diamonds. "Just please do what I told you to do!" Spearmint said. Mini walked off and got a few scratches on herself.

Spearmint went over to a tree and kicked it so she broke her leg, and Mini came back with some scratches on herself. "I found this weird potion that will erase someone's mind from the fast 10 minutes. So we need to hurry." Spearmint said, and Mini reluctantly agreed.

They walked out of the place where they were and Fluttershy was about to say something when Spearmint threw the weird Splash potion at her. It hit her and she fell unconscious. Spearmint immediately took out a Healing Potion and gave one to Mini. THey both drank it and immediately turned into ponies.

Mini was the little white pegasus filly with a light blue mane and blue eyes. Spearmint was a dark teal alicorn with a black mane and bright pink glowing eyes. "Now you look more like yourself, Mini." Spearmint said, smiling. Mini smiled and said, "Will Fluttershy be okay?" Spearmint nodded, "Yeah, it just erased her memory of her meeting us. Might be better for us, so they don't know we're not from here. I don't know why I feel like we have to do this, but I just feel like we have to." Mini nodded. Spearmint thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "OH CREEPER! I don't have any bits!" Mini looked around then said, "Guess we'll have to work for bits. Creeper, I wanted my first time in Equestria to be NOT working for bits." Spearmint nodded, "Me too."

Fluttershy woke up and rubbed her head. "Are you okay?" A white pegasus with a light blue mane said, worried. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine..." Fluttershy quietly said. "My friend and I found you in the Everfree Forest." Spearmint said, slowly walking up to Fluttershy. "T-T-Thank y-y-you... D-D-Do you w-want t-to meet my f-friends?" "Sure!" Mini said, then noticing that Fluttershy was scared, Mini said, "Sorry..." Fluttershy slowly got up and walked towards the edge of the Everfree. "Lets go meet my friend Twilight! I-I-If that's okay with you..." Fluttershy said. Mini nodded and Spearmint, Mini, and Fluttershy walked towards Twilight's home/tree/library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my... No EnderPurrPony in the last chapter! Oh well... She'll be in the chapter this time! I hope. I don't own the Mane six and some fo the other ponies or Equestria and stuff like that. I don't even know why I'm doing MYSELF (Spearmint) In 3rd person/pony!**

* * *

Fluttershy quietly knocked on the door of the home/tree/library. A purple and green dragon answered the door. "Oh hi, Fluttershy! Come on in!" Spike/The purple and green dragon said. Spike moved out of the way, and Spearmint, Mini, and Fluttershy walked inside.

The purple unicorn was searching with her magic for book while saying to herself, "Where's a book about Enderman?! SPIIIIKE!" She yelled the last sentence. Spike was searching frantically for the book. Mini could barely contain her excitement. She was in THE Twilight Sparkle's LIBRARY! Spearmint was excited too, but showed it less. "Mini," Spearmint whispered, "we're from Manehattan and we moved to Ponyville to meet new ponies. Okay?" Mini nodded.

A furry cat/pony that was black and had a pink mane and bright pink eyes walked into the room. Mini and Spearmint stared at it, not because it was a furry cat/pony, it was because it reminded them of a very dangerous mob... That was also related to Spearmint... The cat/pony looked at them and it's eyes widened. It walked over to them and whispered, "Do I know you guys?" Spearmint whispered, "Yeah, I think so. Remember EqC?" THe cat/pony slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you know us." Spearmint whispered. "What are you guys whispering about?" A pink pony suddenly jumped out of nowhere and asked. "AHHH! Where'd you come from?!" Spearmint yelled. "Oh, silly! I come from everywhere! *gasp* Ineedtothrowyouaparty!Ohnoineedtogobye!" The pink pony quickly said, then ran out the door in a pink blur.

All three of the ponies questionably looked at the purple unicorn. "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." She said. "Twilight? Have you found what you are looking for? I met some new ponies..." Fluttershy quietly said to the unicorn, now known as Twilight. "Oh, yeah. Sorry... What is your name? I'm Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight, and this is Fluttershy, and Nightfur. Nightfur's a PurrPony, but more exactly, a EnderPurrPony." Twilight pointed at each pony in order as she said their names.

"Well, I'm Spearmint, and this is Mini." Spearmitn said, and Mini concluded, "We're bpff's!" All the ponies except for Spearmitn quizzically looked at Mini. "Best pony friends forever." Mini deadpanned. "Ohhhhhhhh." THe other ponies said in unison.

They all heard a loud crash, then a yell. "THAT'S ZEUS!" Spearmint yelled, running out the door, with Mini galloping after.

* * *

"Where is that Zeus? I heard him somewhere around here..." Spearmint said as they walked through the forest. The other 3 ponies followed, with Mini walking beside Spearmint. THey all got to a clearing where two ponies were yelling at each other. "SOARIN?! ZEUS?! HOW THE HAY DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!" Spearmint yelled, getting the two arguing colts to stop and look at Spearmint. "Spearmint?!" A blue pegasus with a white mane said. **((Sadly, I do not know what Zeus looks like. He doesn't have Mine Little Pony so his skin is a weird old pony that looks like it came from the hospital in Cloudsdale! XD ))**

The other pony, a light blue pegasus with a dark blue mane, glared daggers at Zeus. **((Oh yeah, Soarin is not a Wonderbolt in this fanfic, sorry, there's also going to be no Wonderbolts :( please no flames)) **"What happened, Zeus, Soarin?" Spearmint asked. "Well, I uh... Got drunk again... Soo..." Zeus said. Spearmint facehoofed. "Zeus did you HAVE to get drunk again? Don't you remember what happened LAST time?!" Spearmint said, remembering what happened last time. **((PM me if you want to know what happened LAST time!))** Soarin grumbled then said, "Zeus! You're gonna pay! And so are you Spearmint and Mini!" Then Soarin flew off.

"Come back here Soarin! You COWARD!" Zeus yelled, and before Zeus could insult Soarin more, Spearmint stuck her hoof in Zeus's mouth. "Not another word, Zeus..." Zeus nodded and she took her hoof out of his mouth. "How do you guys know each other?" Twilight asked. "Wait I-" Zeus started, but Spearmint glared daggers at Zeus, who stopped talking. "We met in Manehattan, we were really good friends."

Zeus was about to object, but Mini stopped him with a glare. "Waaaiiiiiit... Aren't you Twilight Sparkle from M-" Zeus started again, but this time, Mini stuck her hoof in Zeus's mouth. "From where?" Twilight asked, but didn't finish, because a bolt of lightning struck the ground, and a figure stood there. Fluttershy hid behind Twilight, and Twilight stood there, staring at the figure. It screamed like a Ghast, a sound that only the former Minecraftians knew. It said, _**"Ah, Notch sends some little bronies and pegasister's to stop me? Ha, pathetic! Let me adress you to the two ponies that don't know who you**_** really _are. Mycatrainbow, Elizamoon99, and Swimchamp565, you can't save these ponies! Now I have one of your 'friends' helping me!"_**The figure ended in a evil laugh.

"HEROBRINE! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Nightfur yelled as Herobrine struck a bolt of lightning under him and teleported away. "_You__... _Have some explaining to do_, Mycatrainbow, Elizamoon99, _and_ Swimchamp565._" Twilight said.


End file.
